


Tiny Iron Man

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony uzanıp minik şeyi yüz hizasına kaldırdı. Bu resmen gülünçtü, tuhaf ve- Gülümsedi.</p><p>Tam da aradığı şeydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> http://dailysuperhusbands.tumblr.com/post/108246027890/wackyavengers-when-steve-is-down-tony-will-go Bu posttan esinlenilmiştir.

Saat gece 3'tü, çok tuhaf şeyler olması için çok uygun bir zamandı yani.

Tony'nin uyku saatine daha 6 saat vardı, yani onun stüdyosuna kapanmış olmasında tuhaf olan hiçbir şey yoktu. Tuhaf olan şey, kamera görüntülerine göre, Steve'in gecenin bu saatinde salonda oturuyor olmasıydı.

Salonda, başı ellerinin arasında oturuyor olması.

Tony görüntüye kaşlarını çatarak baktı, Steve'in omuzları düşmüştü, yakın zamanda kalkıp gidecek gibi de görünmüyordu. İç çekerek ellerindeki motor yağını bir beze sildi.

“Hemen dönerim, Jar.” diye bilgilendirdi, kapıya doğru yönelirken.

“Elbette efendim.” dedi Jarvis, Tony çıktıktan sonra ışıkları söndürdü.

*************  
Tony, Steve için bunun bir ilk olmadığını biliyordu, geçen hafta Steve spor salonuna, mutfağa ya da garaja inmek için benzer saatleri seçmişti. Tony'nin kamera sistemine dahil etmediği yegane mekanda -yatak odaları- neler olduğunu bilemezdi elbette, ama kaptan son zamanlarda çok iyi uyuyor gibi görünmüyordu.

Tony, Bruce'un onunla konuşmaya çalıştığını görmüştü, kahvaltı zamanıydı, yani Tony'nin yatma vakti. Yatmadan önce atıştırmak için bir pop tart almaya geldiğinde, Steve'in konuyu ustaca değiştirişine şahit olma imkanını bulmuştu. Natasha'nın da geçen sefer göreve çıktıklarında Steve'e fısıltıyla bir şeyler söylediğini görmüştü, ama her ikisi de böyle bir konuşmanın varlığını inkar etmişlerdi.

Yani, bu klasik yollardan halledilebilecek sorunlarda değildi.

Tony halkla ilişkiler departmanının yakın zamanda incelemesi için getirdiği ürünleri inceliyordu, garajdaki depolardan 2'sini tamamen doldurmuşlardı. Kaptan Amerika'lı her şeyi otomatik olarak elemişti, Steve pek de kendine bakarak neşelenebilen biri değildi. Tony buna hep hayret ediyordu, tam da aynaya bakıp neşelenecek türden bir yüzü vardı oysa. Bir an için, bir Thor yoyosunu inceledi, sonra vazgeçti. Yeterli görünmemişti. Ona bir şey vermek istemiyordu, yani sadece bir şey vermek istemiyordu, aynı zamanda önemsediğini de anlasın istiyordu. Çünkü birine aşık olmak böyle aptal detaylara takılmayı gerektiriyordu. Tony iç çekerek bir Black Widow bale kıyafeti setini- Natasha boynunu kırmadan önce bunu veto ettiğini bildirse iyi olacaktı- de eledi. Büyük ihtimalle yarım asırlık şeylerin yasını tutan bir süper askeri ne teselli ederdi? StarkPhone'unu çıkarıp Google'a “steve rogers'ı ne mutlu eder?” diye yazdı. Çıkan sonuçların çoğu yarı uygunsuz tumblr paylaşımlarından – Tony bunu en son halkla ilişkiler organizasyonunda 17 yaşında bir katılımcıdan duymuştu- oluşmaktaydı, iç çekerek telefonu cebine koydu.

Sonra gözüne karanlıkta parlayan bir şey ilişti.

Tony uzanıp minik şeyi yüz hizasına kaldırdı. Bu resmen gülünçtü, tuhaf ve- Gülümsedi.

Tam da aradığı şeydi.

*************  
“Steevvee” dedi Tony, inceltip şirin bir ton vermeye çalıştığı sesiyle. Kolu şimdiden biraz acımaya başlamıştı, ama yeterince uzun süre dayanabileceğini umuyordu.

Steve başını çevirip ona baktı. Önce kuklaya. Sonra başını hafifçe eğip kanepenin arkasında apaçık şekilde oturan Tony'ye. Bir şey söylemedi.

“Merhaba!” diye şakıdı Tony ve cidden, bu ses tonu boğazını mahvediyordu.

“Iron Man?” Steve'in sesinde nedense şaşkın bir ton vardı. Tony bir an bunun kuklanın gülünçlüğünden kaynaklanabileceğini düşündü ama Steve onu da görebiliyordu, dolayısıyla Tony'nin gecenin üçünde yerde oturmuş bir kukla tiyatrosu oynatmasıyla da bir ilgisi olabilirdi.

“Üzgün görünüyordun.” dedi Tony, açıklamaya çalışarak. Kuklanın minik kollarını birbirine yaklaştırdı. “Ben de seni neşelendirmek istedim.”

Steve cevap vermedi, Tony onun yüzüne bakarken şirin-kukla- sesine konsantre olamıyordu, o yüzden bakışlarını yere dikti. “Minik Iron Man'e söylemek istediğin bir şey var mı?”

Steve'in güldüğünü duyunca başını kaldırıp ona bakma cesaretini bulabildi. Steve'in yüzündeki bulutlar dağılmıştı, gözleri ışık doluydu.

“Eh böyle bir fırsat her gün ele geçmez, değil mi?” Elini ona doğru uzattı. “Seni okşasam sorun olur mu?”

“Elbette hayır.” dedi Tony, sesi kendi kulağına şirinden çok Xanax bağımlısı gibi geliyordu ama işe yaradığı sürece sorun yoktu.

Steve işaret parmağıyla kuklanın başını okşadı. Sanki kendini tutamıyormuş gibi hafifçe gülüyordu, Tony sırıtışına engel olamayarak kuklanın kollarıyla onun parmağını yakaladı.

“Bu gıdıklıyor.” Bir an durup onun gülümsemesini izledi. “Asla üzülmeni istemiyorum.” Bu şirin sesle kulağa çok tuhaf gelmişti.

“Eee.” dedi Steve, “Gıdıklanan Iron Man kuklaları ne zaman piyasaya çıkıyor?”

“Ben bunu bacaklarım uyuşmadan yapmayı başardığım zaman.” dedi Tony ve gidip kanepeye, onun yanına oturdu. “Ciddiyim. Üzülmeni istemiyorum.”

Kukla, yüzündeki sevimli gülümsemeyle aralarında yatıyordu.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Steve'in gülümseyişi biraz daha genişlemişti. “Bunu yapman-”

“Saat gece 3'tü.” dedi Tony kendini savunmak için. “Tuhaf şeyler olması için çok uygun bir zamandır.”

“Öyle mi?” Steve'in gülümsemesi kayboldu, şimdi yüzünde daha tereddütlü bir ifade vardı. “Yani bunun gibi mi?”

Eğilip onu öptüğünde, Tony neredeyse 5 aydır bunu bekliyordu.

“Tam da bunun gibi.” diye onayladı, Steve burnunu onunkine değdirirken. Bu çok tuhaf bir şekilde tatlıydı. 

“Sadece- Tony, sadece tek bir öpücük istemiyorum.” Yüzü endişeliydi.

Tony bir an durup kuklayı tekrar eline geçirdi.

“Bu iyi.” dedi kukla sesiyle. “Çünkü bu salak-” Burada minik kolla kendini işaret etmişti. “Senden epeyce çok hoşlanıyor. Öbür türlü bu çok çok tuhaf olabilirdi.”

Steve güldü. Tony de gülümsemesine engel olamadı, bütün bu kukla işi çok saçmaydı ama aynı zamanda o kadar tatlıydı ki, insan dayanamıyordu işte.

“Bu ses boğazımı gerçekten ağrıtıyor.” diye itiraf etti Tony.

“Bu çok kötü.” dedi Steve, onu tekrar öpmeden hemen önce.

Ona böyle bakmaya devam etmesi anlamına geliyorsa, Tony hayatının geri kalanı boyunca şirin-minik Iron Man sesiyle konuşmaya devam edebilirdi.


End file.
